User blog:Arvin30p/Side Story: Aoba's Interview - Summer Edition
Aoba's Interview: Summer Edition. Aoba has invited the Admiral for some interview. The Admiral has accepted Aoba's request. The two decided on the time and place their interview will happen. And this time, this is not broadcasted so Aoba would go out her way to write it in paper for next month. And now, the time has finally come for them to have a showdown. INTRODUCTION: Aoba: Good Afternoon, I am Aoba and is now currently having an interview with the Commanding officer of this naval base. No other than Admiral Raven Himself. Hiro: Good Afternoon too. You can use my name here in this interview just for fun sake. Aoba: So it's alright to call you Hiro-san, right? Hiro: Yup. Anyways Aoba, what is the theme of this interview of yours? It's been a while since I have been asked for one. Aoba: Isn't that obvious? It's all about summer! Hiro: I see. Well then, shall we start this non-sense of an interview? Aoba: Hey! That's my line!!! - Serious part Aoba: Anyways, starting it of... I heard that our sources still cannot determine when will our next operation will start, what do you think is the repercussion of the said delay in announcement? Hiro: First of all, thank you for inviting me to do this interview. Returning back to topic. I can say that there are a lot of things that might happen if HQ can't determine when our operation will start. Aoba: Like what? Hiro: First, some Admirals might waste some resources before HQ can make their announcement, thus those who have not so large resource sink will be in trouble to hoard more resources. Aoba: I see. Hiro: More than that, those of us might not get serious in our training since they might grow lazy and thus, when HQ has declared things a bit too late, they will cram a bit and they might suffer in terms of resources. Aoba: Oh. Anyways, so you meant that there might be bad repercussions in terms of resources or training since they might under or overestimate the time of the said operations. So, where do you stand right now? Hiro: Those who cram in the late times. Aoba: Figures. Anyways, my second question is regarding to the theme this next operations, are you prepared for them already? Hiro: Yup. In terms of ASW battles, I am quite confident that I can succeed, Air battles... That I am so ready; And surface combat? I am still in the rocks in that terms. Aoba: I see. Well, I hope you can also prepare your girls too since equipment alone doesn't make someone stronger. Hiro: Yeah. I do pray we still have time left before the promised time. Aoba: Alright, Time for the Third question; what do you think are the areas you lack as of the moment? Hiro: I lacked in decent equipment and I haven't properly focus in leveling them. More of, I was busy doing tasks now and then that I quite neglected their training. Aoba: please take care of them in the future. Understand? Hiro: I will. Aoba: Anyways, 4th question then; when you think about Marriage, what is the most important thing you consider when you are choosing a partner. Hiro: Aoba, that seems to be a bit personal... Aoba: Well, this is a serious topic after all. Hiro: I see. Well, I have three Criteria for choosing someone. First, level is not important... After all, I can always allot a part of my time leveling her to the level where she is eligible to get the ring. Second, that person has the capacity to understand me... It's not like I am going to cheat anyways, but you know... with these girls around me (who are a bit 'clingy' and 'destructive') who wants my affection, it is always bound to be misunderstood by others. I really want someone who can keep their calm and understand me in some way possible. It's a plus if she is not someone who stares you with daggers whenever someone tries to flirt with me. Lastly, the most important quality that overcomes the other two criterion, is that I am in love with them in one way or another. Well, that criteria is a bit hard to achieve, but I do fall in love too... Aoba: I see... So, even if that person is destructive in nature and is level 1, for as long as you love them, it will be fine? Hiro: Well... This is quite a pickle, but I might manage. Aoba: Alright. Last question in the serious ones, what are your plans after the said summer operation? Hiro: First of all, I want to start the process of leveling Sazanami and Samidare to their marriageable levels. I have been postponing this priority a long, long time ago. Aoba: I see. Well folks. Time for some fun questions then. - Fun part Aoba: Well then Hiro-san, this time... I will have to throw every question our readers has written just for this interview. So better be ready to answer them all. Hiro: Alright. Hit me with everything you have. Aoba: Well then... This First question came from Blue Ice; Admiral, I am quite worried about the state of affairs inside the base, can you do something about it? Hiro: This is quite a heavy one despite being in the fun part. Aoba: Well, we don't filter our letters anyways... Asides, I might get stabbed if I don't read this to you. Hiro: Oh well. Anyways, to Blue Ice... First of all, the state of affairs of this naval base is quite steady. As a matter of fact, the structure of these affairs is something which was based on top-down and bottom-up organization that all of us has agreed to, right? And lastly, if there are some misunderstanding in their part, the deputy secretary (Samidare) will handle those said troubles. Well, currently, out Deputy Secretary is quite troubled by the volume of those issues. So I decided to bear the half of her responsibility then. Would that satisfy you? Aoba: I guess she will be glad to hear that from you. No, not guess, she is definitely happy to know that you will be there to deal them all. Hiro: Being a mediator is also part of my job. Though this should be done at some point by Samidare herself... I guess lending her a hand should do the job. Aoba: Alright. Moving on to our next question, this one came from the Drinking association. Hiro: Drinking Assoc, so the resident drinkers here have their own association? Aoba: It seems so. Anyways, their question is, please give us more liquors! Hiro: Denied. Asides, you will just drink the night away when you got your hands to those things. Anyways, just support our local industry and buy your own alcohol. I am not the one who will pay your booze. Aoba: That seemed quite hard on them? Hiro: Not really, they are quite shameless in asking for some alcohol and I have to make sure that they are not drunk whenever I call them to go sortie. Aoba: Sounds like a lot of tough work for me. Hiro: Indeed. And as of late, Pola has been inviting me to be her drinking buddy despite the fact that I don't drink at all. Aoba: Isn't that Pola also wants to catch your attention? Hiro: It seems so. Anyways, any request for additional alcohol is banned. Aoba: Alright. Moving on, the next question comes from Kinugasa-san. When will be the time that I got to be trained too? Hiro: hmm... Aoba: Hiro-san, you are thinking this through right? Hiro: Indeed. Anyways, I think I have an idea what training regime should I let you undergo. The date of the training regime, it might start after event. Aoba: I see. Well, we hope that you can comply with that. Hiro: I will. Aoba: Well then, moving on to our next question... not so many questions passed here to us anyways. Hiro: Really? Aoba: It seems that they are quite busy or they really don't ask questions to you at all... Hiro: Hmm... Strange. Aoba: Anyways, 2nd to the last question; this came from Lily. Hiro: Lily? Aoba: Well, they are quite creative nowadays... Hiro: I see. Aoba: Anyways, her question goes like this... Have you ever thought of retiring? Hiro: Retiring... Quite a nostalgic word. For now, retiring is still far from happening. So rest assured that you will see my face for quite some time. Aoba: Alright. Last question came from Roma-san. Hiro: Roma... (I wonder what she wants to know) Aoba: Do you think the battles against the abyssal would span longer than what your natural life span, do you think you can live before seeing the end of it? Hiro: Well, I will try to see the end of the war. After all, it's quite good to see something that is not good ending already, so that progress can start already. I can't say that I can do it, but I will make sure that we will fight them in the easiest way possible. Aoba: Alright. The fun part ends already. For now, we will go to commercial break in order for Hiro-san to prepare these fast questions. Hiro: Fast Questions? Wait, I haven't heard of this... Commercial Break: |---Aoba's side---| Aoba exits the room and currently prepares her set of questions which were placed on the table, Akigumo currently records the said conversation. Akigumo: Good work out there. Aoba: Thanks. Anyways, how is the situation outside? Akigumo: Well, nothing much. More of, the movement seems to be quite peaceful. Aoba: I see... Well, be careful just in case, after all... A certain hacker can make it look like normal at all. Akigumo: Indeed. Anyways, should we add these questions to him? Akigumo puts out a sack containing letters (questions to the Admiral). Aoba: Nope. These questions are quite straightforward and too pure for me to read. It's best that they would confess to him rather than asking him to love them back via interview. Akigumo: Alright. Well then, hope you can bring us the best entertainment ever. Aoba: Alright, back to work |---Admiral's side---| The Admiral currently looks on his phone. Hiro: Hmm... Soon after, someone emerges from the shadows. Hiro: Sendai, what is the status outside? Sendai who was still yawning since she haven't got a wink of sleep appears at the back of the Admiral. Sendai: Quite chaotic outside. Someone must have leaked the date of your interview. Hiro: I see. Well, I guess our night-watch people are at fault for this. Sendai: Should I investigate them? Hiro: Nope. I can guess who the culprit is and who the collaborator is? Sendai: Alright. Should I isolate them? Hiro: Nope. This time, you only need to make sure the interviewers will not get wind of the current situation outside. Sendai: Alright. Anyways, it seems that my question is filtered too. Hiro: I see... So was it something personal? Sendai pauses for a bit. Hiro: Sendai? Sendai: It's a secret~! Sendai vanished into the shadows once the door knob turns signaling her that it's time for her to leave. Before Aoba enters the room, Sendai has already vanished to the background. Aoba sits on her chair and she started to talk to the Admiral Aoba: time for our next segment. - Fast Questions. Aoba: Without a moment's wait, I am here to start the fast questions. You only need to choose one when needed or say yes or no when it's a yes or no question. Hiro: Alright. Aoba: Well for starters... Are you Happy? Hiro: Yes Aoba: Are you prepared for the summer event? Hiro: Not quite. Aoba: Are you having second thoughts on your partner Hiro: Of course none! Aoba: Kisaragi or Mutsuki? Hiro: Do I have to answer that? Aoba: Yup. Hiro: I guess Kisaragi is fine. Aoba: Uzuki or Yayoi? Hiro: Both. Can't choose anyone. Aoba: Curry or Beef Stew? Hiro: Fried Chicken Aoba: Pasta or Beer? Hiro: Pasta. Gelato, Pizza, etc. Aoba: Blue or Pink Hiro: ... Aoba: What is your answer? Hiro: Both of them... Aoba: buckets or fuel? Hiro: Buckets sadly. Aoba: the girl you like or the girl who likes you? Hiro: The girl that I like. Aoba: Day or Night? Hiro: Night. Aoba: Lights on, Lights off or dim lights? Hiro: Hey, what is that about? Aoba: Dancing or singing? Hiro: I do both by the way. Aoba: Childhood friend or a young Oujo-sama Hiro: ... Aoba: Decide will ya? Hiro: I have the right... Aoba: Please, not that self-incrimination joke. It's quite stupid. Hiro: Childhood Friend. Aoba: True Love or False Love Hiro: Obviously, True Love. Aoba: Latin or Ballroom? Hiro: Latin looks Sexy and Ballroom looks so graceful, I guess Latin. Aoba: Normal food or Hiei's curry? Hiro: Pass. Aoba: What season do you like the most? Hiro: Spring, when Sazanami and I has said our vows to protect one another. Aoba: What you think of summer? Hiro: the Season of temptation Aoba: How about fall? Hiro: Kumano Aoba: Anything associated with winter? Hiro: The time we spent here for Christmas. Aoba: Are you marrying someone after the upcoming event? Hiro: Yes. But it is not on that day itself. Aoba: Are you planning on having a harem? Hiro: Yes. Why not? Aoba: Anything that you need to do before you get them all? Hiro: I have to make sure I have the rings at this moment. Aoba: What is you motto? Hiro: Everything is possible for as long as you believe. Aoba: What is your policy in handling women? Hiro: Never left a beautiful girl behind. Aoba: What are your preferences in women? Hiro: My preferences are quite doubtful. Anyways, for as long as we click, it's nice. Aoba: If you are stuck on an island, what would you bring in order for you to survive? Hiro: A machete. (For cutting things) Aoba: Have you ever thought of running away? Hiro: I do. But nothing good happens if I run away from my troubles. Aoba: What is the derivative of a constant? Hiro: Zero Aoba: Did you ever thought of doing other things other than leading Ship-girls? Hiro: I do. But then, I will make more people fall for me with my cooking. Aoba: What is your worst characteristic? Hiro: I am quite a greedy guy. Aoba: What is your best point as a guy? Hiro: That I am quite good at cooking. Aoba: If your life can be compared to a story, what would it be? Hiro: I don't know... this quite a mess of a story if you ask me. Aoba: Last Question, Do you prefer Peace over War? Hiro: I still want peace. Yes, I prefer peace after all so that I can go out and make-out with my girl. Aoba: Sounds like a dream to me. Hiro: Well, I like to dream. Aoba: Well then, the Fast questions has finally concluded. - Message from the Admiral. Aoba: Anyways, time for us to conclude this interview but before that, Can you give us a few message from you Hiro-san? Hiro: Hmm... Aoba: Now then, care to grace us your answer? Hiro: I am Admiral Hiro Raven, speaking in behalf of this naval base. I am saying thank you to all people who have made these possible. I am thankful that we managed to make it this far due to all of your efforts and hardwork. Honestly, I really can't thank you all for doing the impossible. I wish I can find more words to say to thank you all, I guess I need to improve a bit in my ways to thank you all. Anyways, thank you for putting up with my selfishness and I appreciate you all in the bottom of my heart. Thank you. Aoba: And there we have it folks, this concludes my Interview with Hiro-san. Omake: Backdoor dealings In the darkest part of the naval base, there are four shadows talking to one another. V: Anyways, Did you have the transcript of the interview? Z: Yup. Anyways, why do you want it? W: Well... It's for us to look at it before everyone can see it. X: Anyways, what is the deal with you two? I mean, aren't you the most favored of all people inside the base? The two went silent. Z: Anyways... I can give you a copy... Soon after, two shadows entered the scene. One was a girl with long black hair and the other was a girl with a shoulder length black hair. Mikazuki: You there, what is happening there? X: Damn, they spotted us. The four shadows run in different directions in order for them to escape the two intruders. Mikazuki: hmm... What do you think should we do Akitsumaru-san? Akitsumaru: Well, we can't do anything about it. After all, it's something that was kept in the darkness... I guess we can track them down, but by doing so exposes us to them as the... Mikazuki: Keep that term a secret Akitsumaru-san, the shadow is not our friend. Akitsumaru: I forgot. It was govern by the naval base's security force. Mikazuki: As a member from something in-existent... I believe we should not pursue the matter anymore. It's likely that we are being probed too. Akitsumaru: Well then, let's go to a different location. And the two went out of the shadows to look around. In the darkness of the night, only the shadow and the two knows what has transpired that night. '- End.' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic